A Twist of Fate
by MusicGirl87
Summary: Time changes, and so do people. Sometimes, all you need is a second chance, especially if you're Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. (Summary changed)
1. Silent Rain & Uncried Tears

Hi all! This is only the second fan fiction I've ever written, and the very first Harry Potter-based one! I should have a second chapter up in a couple of days, although that might be interesting because I've never had to add a chapter on this site...hopefully I won't lose it all! That kind of stuff always happens to me! 

IMPORTANT: I've done some major editing to the story (this chapter especially). Some of the plot has changed slightly, so if you've read it before, you may want to reread this chapter. 

Anyway, I hope you enjoy! - MI

Disclaimer: I don't own Hermione, Draco, Hogwarts etc. They all belong to JKR. The plot and any future original characters are my own.

A Twist of Fate

Chapter One: Silent Rain and Uncried Tears

Hermione boarded the train and handed her ticket to a friendly-looking conductor. She looked over her shoulder at her smiling parents and waved brightly. They waved back and, after she disappeared from sight, they rushed through the rain to their small blue car.

Hermione made her way slowly down the aisle, checking for an empty compartment. The first one had two young boys and a brown-haired girl inside it. One of the boys was talking animatedly and the other two children were laughing. She smiled; the scene reminded her of her own childhood trips to school. She kept walking, and eventually found an empty compartment in the second-to-last car.

She settled in quickly and retreived a small blanket from her carry-on before storing it in a cupboard above her. She then turned her attention to shaking the water from her trench and wringing raindrops out of her tight dark curls. Soon after, Hermione was curled up in her seat, the wooly blanket pulled tightly to her chin.

She decided that she preferred to watch rain than be in the middle of it. The pounding of the water droplets against the glass was quite spectacular, and its noise succeeded in drowning out that of the screeching rail and the shaking of the car. Hermione lifted a slender finger absently to the cool glass, outlining the racing drops.

The sky's tears reminded her of ones she had shed months earlier. Hermione sighed sadly. She had replayed the scene in her mind every day since.

***Flashback***

Her mother shifted uncomfortably. "Hermione, your father and I worried about your safety." 

"What's wrong with studying wizardry?" Hermione didn't understand. "I've done it for seven years at Hogwarts."

Mrs. Granger looked to her husband for support but received none. She continued. "Things are different now. It's dangerous. Since you started going to Hogwarts...there have just been too many close calls."

Hermione was silent, a single tear slipping from the corner of her eye.

"You were young then. You didn't realize how serious the situation was. You didn't know the grave danger you were in. I worried about you, Hermione. I prayed to God for your safety every night for those seven years. That terrible dark wizard is rising to power. We're keeping you as far away from him as we can, dear." Mrs. Granger face was determined. "Before the situation gets worse."

Hermione looked at her mother, then her father. She shook her head slowly, focusing her attention on the ground. 

"But, my dear, you mustn't give up hope. It's not too late for you to start afresh. Oxford will be perfect for you! It's the best school in England, and you've already been accepted, even though it's an extremely tight race." She was beaming.

"I've already been accepted? That's impossible! I haven't even applied!"

"Well, I filled out an application for you," her mother replied matter-of-factly. "You'll be taking their Modern History course. You leave by train on the third of September."

Hermione held her head in her hands; dark wavy pieces of hair escaped the clutch of her fingers. Her ragged breaths cut through the silence. "Mother, what's the matter with you?" she cried, unable to control herself for any longer. "Wizardry is my passion, don't you see? If I die doing it, at least I'll die doing what I love. The wizarding world is the only place I belong!" Her tears were now flowing freely.

"Calm down, dear," her father finally spoke up, smoothing the ends of his dark moustache nervously."The past few years while you were at school, your mother and I were going crazy with worry." The guilt gnawed at her instantly. "We want what's best for you. We want you to be safe."

"It's not fair," Hermione said weakly.

"Life's not fair, dear," Mrs. Granger's words were cold and firm. "We've already paid for your year at Oxford. You must respect our wishes. It's the only sensible thing for you to do."

"I hate you," she said quietly, refusing to look at either of them.

"What did you say?" her mother said, hurt evident in her voice.

"I said, I hate you!" she repeated viciously, saying it louder and louder each time. "I hate you! I hate you! I ha - " 

"Tea or coffee, Miss?"

Hermione was jarred from her thoughts but her eyes remained fixed on the rain streaming down the window of her compartment.

"Excuse me, Miss?" the young female steward was becoming impatient. 

"Oh...yes?"

"Tea or coffee?" she said with exasperation.

"Oh, tea, please," Hermione smiled. She needed something to warm herself up. Her hands were frozen from gripping the metal window ledge, and the glass itself was chilly from the cold wind and rain outside. The steward served her a cup of piping-hot tea with a small piece of shortbread on its saucer. "Thank you."

The steward nodded politely and moved to the next compartment, knocking on its rickety door. "Tea or coffee, sir?"

Hermione stared at the dreary outside weather once more. How fitting, she mused. I'm upset and so is the weather. She sipped her tea slowly and thoughtfully, sadly reflecting on the ugly confrontation with her parents.

Her parents had indeed won the argument; she knew they would. Her mother's mind was made up, and not even common sense would dissuade her. Hermione would soon be in the town of Oxford, studying the history of non-magical people and events. Her treasured wand had been left at home, at the bottom of an aging trunk. A faded worn copy of Hogwarts: A History, tucked in a pocket of her suitcase, was the only reminder of her old life. 

Hermione smiled as she thought of the wonderful life it had been. It had started out on a train ride not un-like this one. Almost exactly seven years ago, Hermione had boarded Platform 9 3/4, nervous and uncertain. She had studied a book entitled Beginner's Magic and practiced casting spells for the entire preceding summer, desperate not to seem out of place when she arrived at Hogwarts.

Hermione had had nothing to worry about. The other students were kind and the professors helpful. Indeed, she found she was intellectually ahead of most other students, and, through hard work, she spent seven years at the top of her class. Her final year, as Head Girl, had been a triumph. She had looked forward to joining Harry and Ron in their wizardry training, eventually becoming a teacher at Hogwarts. Everyone she knew in the wizarding community, from Dumbledore to Mr. Weasley, expected her to do just that.

The thought of her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, succeeded in deepening her sadness. Today, they were probably starting their auror training, without a second thought of her. "The Golden Trio", as they were often referred to, had broken up and her lifelong friends would spend a year far from her reach. She hadn't even told them the truth about her plan for the year. As far as they knew, Hermione had become an apprentice at the Ministry of Magic.

Hermione leaned her head against the window, her memories of Ron and Harry fading into drops of rain that drizzled down the glass. The rain was now silent; the thundering downpour had subsided into a gentle mist. Hermione smiled, blinking back uncried tears.

This year won't be so bad, she thought. Just don't think about the past. Look ahead.

Hermione's thoughts were once again interrupted as the train slowed to a grinding stop. She peered out through the fogged-up window. A sign on a large stone building directly in front of her read "Oxford Train Station". Porters were unloading trunks and luggage from the storage below the cars. 

Hermione inhaled deeply and stood up, leaving her empty cup and half of her shortbread behind. Her new life was about to begin.

*****************

Another A/N: Ok, that's it! Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! I did take some liberties, as far as Hermione's parents were concerned. Also, Draco will be entering into the picture eventually (I won't tell you when!). Patience, patience... in the meantime, REVIEW!!!!!! 


	2. An Unexpected Meeting

A/N: Here's chapter number two! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the character of Jillian the librarian (who I don't think anyone would want to take credit for!). Anyone or anything you recognize belongs to JKR.

A Twist of Fate 

Chapter Two: An Unexpected Meeting

Draco Malfoy strode down the History aisle of Oxford's Bodleian Library, searching shrewdly for a book entitled "The British Isles: A History of Civilization". If the book's title was any indication, the next three years of Modern history were going to be a bore.

Draco shook his head, causing pieces of silky blond hair to fall into his eyes. How did he get into this mess? 

Two months ago, Draco's life had been right as rain. He had left Hogwarts School of Wizardy with great marks and was planning to begin initiation as a Death Eater soon after. But things hadn't gone as expected.

After the last day of his seventh year at school, Draco was told that his father, Lucius Malfoy, had been killed in a Death Eater raid. To add insult to injury, Narcissa Malfoy then made off with most of the family's fortune, leaving Draco with a small sack of gold to his name.

Intially, Draco had been quite happy to be free of his controlling parents. But, after two months of job-searching and trying to make a name for himself, he had given up. Without his influencial father, Draco Malfoy meant nothing to the rest of the wizarding community. Not even wizardry academies would accept him. Indeed, he had been practically exhiled from the wizarding world; the Dark Lord himself wouldn't have anything to do with him after the shame of Lucius' death.

So Draco Malfoy did the only thing he could: he took the money he had and applied to Oxford University, ready to start a new life in the world of Mud -- Muggles.

It was a disgusting arrangement, really. He was probably the only Pureblooded wizard in a school full of Mudbloods; the only wizard most likely. All of the people he would have to associate with were below him. Draco did have one thing to be thankful for, though: he'd never have to deal with the repulsive Golden Trio of Potter, Weasley, and Granger ever again. Draco smirked and returned his attention to his book search.

"R....S...." he said aloud, fingering the bindings of the books that were neatly placed on the shelf. "Ah hah!" He snatched up the remaining copy of "The British Isles: A History of Civilization" and rested it at the top of the stack already tucked under his arm. 

Draco looked over his book requirements list once more, and realized that, after an hour of searching, he was finished. Picking up the tall stack of books at his feet, he unsteadily made his way to the front desk. 

"I'll just be a minute," said the young librarian, who was frantically writing names on a list of some sort, her back turned to him. 

Draco grimaced, tapping his fingers on the counter impatiently. Stupid Mudbloods, he thought. No manners whatsoever.

The librarian turned to him suddenly and Draco's frown immediately switched to a sparkling smile.

"Sorry about that," she said breathily.

"No problem," replied Draco easily. "I've got all the time in the world."

She giggled then, and Draco was suddenly aware of how young she was: not a day over 20. Her hair was pulled into two high ponytails and her thick eyelashes fluttered brightly at him.

"I have to check out all of these textbooks," he said, pushing them carefully in her direction.

She examined his selections and frowned."I'm sorry, sir. We only allow six books to be taken out at a time, and you have twelve."

"Are you sure you couldn't bend the rules a little?" Draco asked slyly. "I need these books for my Modern History course. I start on Wednesday."

The librarian shook her head firmly. "Not allowed. It's a rule."

Draco sighed dramatically. "I guess I understand. I hope I don't get in trouble in my classes on Wednesday. It's just that it's my first year here, and I don't want to start off on the wrong foot." He looked down sadly at the counter. "I'm sorry. It's not like you'd give a care about me anyway. I'll just put these books away." He started to pick up the books.

"Oh no, no, no," she said quickly. "I understand completely, sir. I've only been here for two years, and it was really scary when I first came. It's so big and everything." Her eyes were sympathetic and she gave him a small smile. Draco nodded and smiled back shyly.

"You can call me Draco." He looked at her thoughtfully. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are? They're like sparkling diamonds."

She shook her head, pigtails bouncing wildly."I'm Jillian" she giggled, as she continued to process his books into the system.

When she was finished, he picked them up in a swift motion. He could barely see; the stack came up to his nose. "Thank you, Jillian. I'll be on my way now."

"You're welcome, Draco," Jillian replied, placing a kiss on her hand and blowing it towards him.

Draco winked at her. He moved to leave but changed his mind. "Jillian!" he whispered loudly.

"Yes?"

"How do I get back to the Wadham college campus?" he asked, wide-eyed. She looked at Draco pityingly and gave him directions. He continued out the door.

Draco walked down the library steps, chuckling to himself as he shifted under the weight of the immense load of books. That was some of the finest acting he'd ever pulled off. The Malfoy charm had once again come to his rescue.

*********

Hermione surveyed her room, deciding that, after an hour of unpacking, she was done organizing. The room was small and plain, two simple twin beds, desks, and bureaus being its only furnishings. Hermione had yet to meet her roomate, who, judging from the bare mattress and box-spring on the other side of the room, hadn't moved in.

She had had a busy morning, beginning with a meeting with Oxford's Dean of Admissions. Hermione also had a long discussion with the head of Wadham College, where she would be staying. She was given a complete tour and welcome by the Student-Advisor, who had also helped her bring her things into the large dormitory. Hermione was then left to fend for herself, with a University map and book-requirements list in hand.

Hermione had settled into the new space easily and, everything else aside, was looking forward to her year at Oxford. It's immense size had scared her at first but, since classes didn't begin till Wednesday, few students were in residence and the grounds were quiet. She liked Wadham College; the wide staircases and thick carpets reminded her of Hogwarts.

She eyed her book list, more than ready to venture out onto the campus. Hermione grabbed her coat and the papers off her bureau and made for the Bodleian Library, the biggest of three libraries in her area.

Once outside, she walked briskly down Manfield Road, the cool autumn air nipping at the creamy skin of her face. Hermione was soon within viewing distance of Bodleian, but, rather than keep going, she stopped at a nearby cafe to pick up some steaming coffee. She ordered it to go, and was soon on her way.

She cut across a large courtyard, finally reaching the stone path that ran beside the huge library building. Hermione gazed up at it, sipping her coffee thoughtfully as she walked along the walk-way. The building was at least three stories tall! She couldn't wait to -

WHAM!

Hermione suddenly walked straight into a solid form, one that appeared to be a young man carrying a stack of books. Her grip on the coffee was let go in surprise and she cried out as the hot liquid spilled down her front. The man had been knocked down, his books spread across the pathway. He was bent over, swiftly picking them up, his soft light hair falling into his face. 

"I'm so sorry," he was saying apologetically. Hermione recognized his voice from somewhere, but couldn't place it.

"It's quite alright, my fault anyway," she said, trying to use her hands to wipe the coffee from her shirt. She bent to pick up one of the books that had fallen by her feet.

The man stood up, presently, and turned to her. Hermione straightened also, her eyes widening in recognition.

Evidently, he recognized her too. "Granger," he spat, his lip curled into his trademark smirk. 

'What a git,' Hermione thought. She felt indignant heat rise in her cheeks and she replied angrily, "Malfoy."

*********

A/N: The end! (for now) Hope you liked it! Review it whether or not you did. Thanks for reading it! Thanks so much to the five people who did review: that's the most I've ever had for a story! I really appreciated the encouragement and it helped me to get this chapter out so soon. But you know what I like better than receiving reviews? Writing them! So you should try it, by pressing that little button down there. lol, thanks! (I'm convincing, eh?)


	3. Some Things Never Change

A/N: (drumroll) Here's the third installment. Hope you like!

A Twist of Fate

Chapter Three: Some Things Never Change

Evidently, he recognized her too. "Granger," he spat, his lip curled into his trademark smirk. 

'What a git,' Hermione thought. She felt indignant heat rise in her cheeks and she replied angrily, "Malfoy."

Hermione and Draco stared at each other, mouths gaping in shocked silence. Neither were aware that they were blocking the bottom of the staircase and that students brushing past were shooting them dirty looks.

Hermione finally spoke. "What the hell were you doing, Malfoy? You ruined a perfectly good shirt!"

"Well. Mudblood," Draco sneered. "YOU were the one who was walking along with your head up in the clouds." He returned his attention to picking the rest of his books up off of the grass.

Hermione watched him in puzzlement. "Malfoy, why are you here? Did you come just to make my life a living hell?" She punctuated her words by thrusting the book she was carrying at his chest.

He caught it easily and looked at her. "Don't you read the papers, Mudblood?" he scoffed. "Oh that's right, you wouldn't, would you? Your little Mudblood family would have no idea what's going on in the world of wizards." He chuckled and bent to retreive a text book that had fallen into a small puddle.

Hermione fumed. "Look around you, Malfoy!" She lifted her hands in exasperation. "Everyone's a Mudblood! You're the odd one here. Your last name and your pureblood don't mean anything!" She stared at him defiantly.

Draco stared up at her, smirking as he shook the wet book, sending beads of water in her direction. "I'll always be better than you, Mudblood." He let the words sink in before he cocked his head to one side and asked, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off studying with Potty and the Weasel?"

"Well, my mum and dad - " she broke off. "What am I telling you this for? You don't deserve to know!"

"I could care less," Draco said, finally lifting the huge stack of books into his arms again. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be heading back to my campus."

Hermione's rage finally overcame her. "Here, let me help you with those,"she smirked. Before Draco could react, she had shoved the pile away from him, the books toppling over on to the ground once more. 

Draco watched her walk up the crumbling stone staircase to the library, head bobbing in triumph. He formed the books into a pile again, muttering curses to himself. "Bitch!" he spat, as he headed down the path to Wadham college.

He could hear a faint voice from inside the library doors. "I heard that."

*********

Hermione stalked into the building, her shaking hands balled into fists at her sides. She was cold, her shirt was soaked, and she had just had a run-in with her worst enemy. Standing between the two sets of doors of the library's entrance, Hermione took several deep breaths. She wasn't going to let Malfoy, the poisonous toad, ruin her first trip to this beautiful library. 

Once she had relaxed slightly, Hermione made her way through the entrance. She stood, flabberghasted, in the foyer, taking in both the size and beauty of the library. Her anger towards Malfoy was replaced with excitement, and she rushed to the closest aisle of books. 

This was the most amazing building Hermione had ever been in. Rich tapestries covered the deep red walls; the high ceiling was painted with a heavenly mural of small angels dancing through clouds. Walls upon walls of cherry-wood bookshelves were brimming with knowledge and four large armchairs were nestled around a merrily-burning fireplace. This was a library that had existed only in Hermione's imagination. 

After an hour of browsing the aisles and exploring the upper two floors, Hermione set to work on her extensive book-list. She easily found the first eleven selections by searching through the History aisle but was missing her twelfth and final book, The British Isles: A History of Civilization. She eventually gave up and carried the books she had to the front counter. 

A young-looking librarian with high ponytails smiled at her. "Good afternoon!" she chirped brightly.

"Hullo," Hermione replied quietly. "I was wondering, though, if you had another copy of -" she looked at her list "- The British Isles: A History of Civilization. I couldn't find it."

"I'll check." The girl punched the words into the computer's keyboarding, eyeing the results carefully. "No, the last copy was taken out today, about two hours ago actually." Hermione was then offered to be put on a waiting list for the book, and she agreed.

The young woman then counted out Hermione's selections. "You'll have to put five of these back," she said apologetically. "There's a six-book limit."

Hermione nodded understandingly. "Sure." She chose the six books that she would need for the beginning of classes Wednesday and the librarian proceeded to enter them into the system.

"You know," the girl began slyly. "The guy who took out the British Isles book? He was gorgeous."

"Really?" said Hermione, mildly interested.

"He had a weird name though. Drake, maybe." The librarian frowned as she tried to remember.

"Draco?" suggested Hermione, also frowning.

"Yeah, Draco that's it!" She smiled and handed Hermione a slip of paper to sign. "His eyes, his eyes were amazing. They were like a window -"

"Are you done with the books now?" Hermione interrupted impatiently.

"Yup! All done!" she said but leaned in towards Hermione, as if telling her a secret. "His eyes were a window to his soul," she whispered mistily, thick eyelashes fluttering. "His beautiful, beautiful soul."

"Hmmm, how nice," Hermione said quickly. "Bye now. Thanks for the help." The girl didn't reply, seemingly lost in her vision of a heavenly Draco Malfoy. 

Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust and hurriedly exited the building, carrying the small stack of six textbooks. She shook her head as she walked to Wadham. Malfoy had screwed her again. 

*********

Longest A/N in (my) history: Well, hoped you liked this chapter (it was a little shorter than the others though); as you can see, everything's starting to come together. Thanks for all the reviews guys! I was at 15 at last count, which is absolutely mind-blowing for me. So I thought I'd take the chance now to reply to the reviews; I'd love to talk to all my readers.

Sam8: Thanks for being the first one to review! Not only does Austin Academy for Gifted Wizards sound better with a British accent, basically everything does! No, Jillian isn't a very important character. It's scary though how much alike me she is; I was giggling like an idiot during both the scenes I wrote with her! I like her though; she's fun!

Kyra3: Thanks so much for reviewing twice and for adding A Twist of Fate to your favourite stories list. I appreciate it so much!

Taelyn: Thanks! I don't think I write that well, but I loved the encouragement!

FoxyChick4U: Thanks for both reviews; your enthusiasm made me very happy!

I-LOVE_SPENCER: Thanks for the review; I take it that you liked it?

ScarlettRose: Thanks for reviewing! Hermione's wand was left at home, but Draco might have a few tricks up his sleeve, haven't decided yet. The italics thing: I save it as an html document all the time but it still doesn't work, even if I use i and /i but thanks for trying to help!

someone: Whoa! This made me smile so much; thanks for making my day! (Everyone likes compliments once in a while, right?)

angelover41: Thanks for reviewing and adding me to your Fav. Stories and Authors lists. (You are the first and only person to put me on an authors list!)

Draco_fan: Thanks so much!

squorpionlady: Thanks for the review; that was great! I probably won't be able to email (maybe though) but you could add me to your author alerts on the side of your main user page and that'll email you when there's a new chapter up.

iLoVeDrAcO15: Thanks for the support!

Charlotte: Thanks for reviewing!

Whew and that's it. Thanks for all the reviews guys; surpassed any of my expectations. The fourth chapter of A Twist of Fate will be done in about a week, if not sooner. Ttyl everybody. Have a great weekend!

MI


	4. RoomMates

A/N: FINALLY, chapter four is up!!! I know you'll be dissapointed because there's not an actual Draco/Hermione scene, but it was really important for me to introduce new characters in this chapter. Hope you like it, remember to review!! 

NOTE: This is the 2nd draft of this chapter; I wasn't happy with the last scene so I rewrote it. Hope you still enjoy it! 

Disclaimer: (forgot to do this for the last chappy, eek!) I do not own Draco Malfoy or Hermione Granger, they belong to the great JKR. The plot and any new characters came from me. 

A Twist of Fate

Chapter Four: Room-Mates

Still fuming, Hermione Granger finally made it to the top of the tall staircase that led to the Wadham dormitory's third floor. For the second time that day, she took a deep breath, willing herself to relax. She pulled at the bottom of her coffee-stained shirt and sighed. Running a hand through her untamed waves, Hermione made her way down the hall, searching for a particular door out of hundreds of identical ones.

After what seemed like hours of intensive searching, Hermione found room 347. She smiled triumphantly to herself and quickly entered the room. 

If not for those simple numbers stamped on the door, Hermione wouldn't have recognized it as her own. It appeared that a violent storm had occured while she was visiting the library. 

A large ball of scrunched-up sheets and a quilt lay in front of her, two yellowing pillows and a pair of dusty bunny slippers piled on top of them. A half-open exploding suitcase rested against the far wall, several arm-fulls of clothing cascading out of it. More clothes were spread on the floor between the two beds and the dresser nearest to her was covered in books and papers, what appeared to be sheet music. A huge cardboard box laid on the undressed bed. 

In the middle of the organizational catastrophe, a slight blond sat cross-legged on the floor, completely oblivious to Hermione's entrance. She was furiously tugging at the zipper of a large knapsack, which was refusing to open.

Hermione began to speak, but was interrupted by the crack of the zipper breaking under the pressure. The girl swore loudly, and threw the bag towards the door in violent frustration. Hermione moved quickly out of the way, a reflex action, and the bag missed her by a foot.

The other girl finally noticed her and, rather than apologizing, she laughed loudly. "You should see the look on your face; you think I'm crackers!" she giggled, her green eyes twinkling. Hermione was immediately aware of her strong Irish accent. "I'm guessing you're my room-mate?" She rose from under the mess she had created and shook Hermione's hand jovially. 

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione introduced herself, smiling at the petite blond.

"Sheena O'Kelly." She grinned widely. "I'm from Dublin, if you couldn't tell."

Hermione laughed, adding, "And I'm from London, if *you* couldn't tell."

Sheena laughed too, then yawned tiredly, stretching her arms high above her head. She gazed around the room, eyes widening in realization of the mess that was before her. Turning to Hermione, she held up her arms."Sorry about..."

"Quite alright." Hermione took off her jacket and tossed it lightly on to her own made bed.

The other girl rubbed her stomach. "I'm starved. Want to go get some chips or something?"

"Sounds good," Hermione agreed. It was past five o'clock and all she'd had since the morning train ride was a cup of coffee...actually, a few sips of coffee. She quickly grabbed for her coat but, after looking at the state her shirt was in, she rested it back on the bed. "I should..."

"Change your shirt?" Sheena suggested. "I would have said something before, but I was afraid you hadn't noticed. What happened?"

As she picked out a clean shirt and changed, Hermione gave Sheena a detailed recount of her run-in with Draco Malfoy. When she was finished, Sheena sat on her undressed bed silently, as if collecting her thoughts.

"Sounds like a fecking bastard," she concluded bluntly. 

Hermione laughed, shaking her head, "You don't know the half of it." Ready at last, the two girls headed out for dinner. 

*********

"121," Draco Malfoy whispered into the silence of his empty dormitory room. He rolled over onto his side, checking the small blinking lights of his Muggle alarm clock. 

He sighed. The 121 ceiling tiles above him had only taken ten minutes to count and he had the whole night to waste. If this was what he did in his spare-time, he was nuts, Draco realized with a smirk.

Draco could be thankful though, that his room-mate had yet to arrive, and he could spend his last Muggle-free moments in peace. He lay on his back once more, staring dazedly at the plain white of his ceiling. 

Alone with his thoughts, he remembered the confrontation with Granger. Draco smirked again. He was so sure that Oxford University, a Muggle school of all places, would be free of anything that would even remind him of the Golden Trio. He frowned: it was unfortunate, indeed, but for some reason he had enjoyed seeing her again.

That know-it-all Granger was the only memory of his old life and it had felt good to argue with her once more, to call her Mudblood, to look down on her. It made him feel powerful. Draco knew that his insults would never effect anyone but her. Granger was the only one in the school who knew that he was pureblood, that he was better. 

But she had raised a glimmer of doubt in his mind. 'Look around you, Malfoy," she had said. 'Your last name is no good to you here.' Was she right?

Draco sat up and studied himself in the mirror above his bed, his brow furrowed in thought and his hair slightly matted. He shook his head; he was a Malfoy, and that made him better than Granger, than everyone. His pure blood made him superior. He'd known that since he could talk, since his father had told him so when he was a toddler. 

Draco's reflection grimaced, his mouth twisting in regret. His father. His cold-hearted father that he never really knew. And now it was too late. Draco would never follow in his father's footsteps; he would never make his father proud. The skin of his bare forearm gleamed clean and pure, free of the scarring Dark Mark.

A loud noise shook Draco from his thoughts and he stood to face its source, the open door. A tall boy with brown hair and an ugly striped sports shirt (Rugby, Draco thought) was standing in the doorway, holding a large suitcase in either hand.

"Sorry to interrupt, mate," he said, smiling. He dropped the bags with an enormous thud, the weight shaking the bureau nearest them.

"That's alright," was the reply. "You're my room-mate?" The boy nodded.

"Adam Sedgwick, London." He took Draco's hand and shook it in a brisk and professional manner. 

"Draco Malfoy, also London," Draco said, attempting a friendly smile, and shoving his hands into the back pockets of his jeans. He stared at Adam, who was concentrating deeply on the floor below him.

"Draco; that's an odd name," said Adam, in an effort to break the uncomfortable silence. "Was it a family name? Like your dad's?"

He shook his head. "No, his name was Lucius."

"Sounds like a name for a cat," the dark-haired lad joked.

Draco looked at him gravely. "My dad's dead," he said quietly. The corners of his mouth twitched as he watched his new room-mate squirm, apparently searching his mind for a solution to this predicament. 

Adam finally spoke. "Right," he whistled. "That's just a rotten bit of luck, isn't it?" 

Draco smiled at the humor of this statement, and a sound unfamiliar to his own ears erupted from his mouth: laughter. 

*********

"So, what's your major?" Sheena asked, slurping loudly on her strawberry milkshake. She and Hermione had settled into the campus' busy restaurant easily and were waiting for their orders to be brought out. The small bright room was crowded with students who had arrived during the day and bustling waiters and waitresses.

Hermione sighed. "Modern History," she said, rolling her eyes slightly. 

"Why did you choose it if you don't like it?" Sheena asked sensibly.

"My parents made me. They want me to study something respectable."

Sheena shrugged. "Don't listen to your parents. You're all grown up; do what you want to do."

"And what are you studying that's so great, Miss O'Kelly?" Hermione laughed slightly. 

She drew out the word slowly: "Music." Sheena sat back proudly, fiddling again with the straw of her drink.

Hermione was suddenly interested, never having had the chance to study music. "What do you play?"

"Piano," she said simply, humbly adding, "I'm not that great though."

"I'm sure your wonderful," Hermione said encouragingly. "Why are you in Wadham though? I thought it was only for history majors."

Sheena nodded. "It is. But I applied late, and it was the only place that wasn't filled."

"I'm lucky to have you then, aren't I?" Her eyes twinkled with humor.

"Most definitely." Sheena nodded.

A young waiter approached their table, holding a tray that carried Hermione's greek salad and Sheena mozarella burger and chips. 

"Thank you," Hermione said warmly, and the other girl followed suit. 

As soon as he left, Sheena attacked her humungous burger savagely. After noticing Hermione's raised eyebrow, she asked, "What?" She sputtered slightly, sending a piece of lettuce flying from her mouth and onto Hermione's plate.

Hermione wrinkled her nose and picked it up, tossing it lightly in her direction. Rather than ducking, Sheena snapped her jaws and caught the stray leaf before it hit the table. Hermione snorted, and the customers sitting closeby stared in the direction of the loud laughter.

"Sheena, you have the worst table manners I've ever seen," she said reproachfully, although her smile remained. Hermione speared a tomato daintly with her fork and ate it.

Sheena shrugged in response. "The food tastes better if you really enjoy it. You should give it a try." She squirted ketchup all over her plate of chips.

Hermione stared at her salad and considered. "I don't think so."

"Fine," Sheena said casually. "Your loss." She smirked slightly before returning her attention to her burger.

Never one to back down from a challenge, Hermione shoved a heaping forkful of lettuce and tomato into her mouth and chewed it roughly. Her eyes widened as the young waiter returned to their table.

"Is everything alright?" he asked politely, as Hermione covered her overly-full mouth.

"Simply *wonderful*," Sheena gushed, watching the other girl knowingly.

"Great," Hermione mumbled. 

As he left, Sheena exploded into laughter. "*That* was attractive!"

Hermione finished chewing and swallowing before she spoke. "I'm *never* doing that again." She took a long drink of her water.

Sheena smiled mischieviously. "He was cute, too."

Hermione snorted. "Shut up."

*********

A/N: Well hope you all liked it; it was pretty long so I hope it made up for the last chapter which was super short. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the chapters up till now, you're the best! Just a couple of specific reviews I wanted to answer:

Sam8: I'm not insulted at all!!! I take it as a compliment that you think Jillian is an idiot; she's supposed to be. Thank you for all your support!

alyssa: I agree completely with you; this is not an R-rated fic at the moment. I rated it R for safety reasons, because I wasn't sure where it was going.

On that note, the rating of this story WILL BE CHANGING. I've thought long and hard about where the plot is going to go, and, although there will be a certain *ahem* scene later, it will not be graphic enough to qualify as an R. I don't want this fic to be smutty, and full of sex and bad language etc. I think that the plot and especially the characters for this fic deserve more than that. So, by the time CHAPTER 5 comes out, this will be rate PG-13. Ok? So if you're finding this fic through a search on the site, you'll have to change it to PG-13, rather than R. Also, I know it's not angsty enough right now to be considered a Romance/Angst, but that's what I had originally thought it would be. So it MIGHT be changing to Romance/Humor, although there will be a certain amount of angst. 

So hope you liked Chapter Four! I apologize that it took longer than usual to update; I'm a busy girl! I'm going to try to stick with a regular weekly update schedule. 

If you like this story and are into Lord of the Rings, please check out Fall On Me, a one shot fic I wrote. It's being slightly neglected at the moment; I had almost forgotten about it. 

Also, if anyone needs a beta reader, email me. I'd like to get into doing some of that.

Thanks for reading; please REVIEW!!!! And thank you again to all my reviewers; I love you guys!!! 

MI 


	5. Spam, Spam, Spam, Spam

A/N: Ok, long time no update, I know. You have to believe me when I say I am soooo sorry. I'll list my excuses below, so wait till then to kill me! Hope you enjoy!!

A Twist of Fate

Chapter Five: Spam, Spam, Spam, Spam

Hermione Granger rolled over on her bed for what seemed like the hundredth time. Try as she might, she could not sleep. 

She was wide awake, thinking about the eventful day she had just had. She was excited and nervous for Wednesday, when classes would begin. Would she understand the classes? Would the other students notice if she didn't? 

Hermione smiled then, seeing the sleeping form of her roommate on the next bed. Sheena was snoring loudly, her mouth unattractively open. Hermione had made a great new friend; maybe the rest of the students wouldn't be too bad.

She sighed and turned again, this time looking at the bright letters of her small alarm clock. They read 3:37 AM. Hermione really needed to sleep. She had no desire to be a zombie the next day, when she and Sheena would explore the university together.

Hermione settled back under the covers, closed her eyes tightly and tried to relax. 

Her stomach grumbled. 

She had attempted to ignore the ever-growing hunger that had been building inside of her for the past hour, but now the noise of her stomach rivaled Sheena's snores in volume. 

Hermione finally gave in and sat up in bed. She stood and pulled on a pair of slippers. She really should have eaten more than a salad for supper; Sheena had been right in ordering a huge meal. Hermione pulled at her red flannel pajamas and made her way down the hallway. The common room was only a few doors down for her dormitory, and, when she was given the full tour in the morning, she had discovered a small kitchen unit inside of it.

She quietly entered the room, aware of someone sitting on the couch with their back to her, watching the television. Hermione was not aware, however, of the way the stranger's eyes followed her into the kitchen area of the room.

"'Evening, Granger,." the familiar, confident voice spoke. 

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Exasperation filled Hermione's voice. It was just her luck that, not only was Draco Malfoy attending Oxford, he was boarding in her dormitory.

Draco still hadn't turned around; she stared at the back of his blond head. "Watching the telly, what does it look like?"

Hermione moved closer to the television, and peered at it. "I never took you for a cooking show fan, Malfoy."

"That just shows how little you truly know about me." His back was still turned to her, but somehow Hermione could sense the smirk in his voice.

"Apparently so." She walked to the counter, opened a cupboard, and pulled down a loaf of whole wheat bread that had Sheena's initials written on it. She had offered Hermione any food she wanted and, on this occasion, she was willing to take her up on it. Locating a toaster further down the counter, Hermione popped two pieces of the bread inside of it. 

From a distance, she watched the television. On it, a plump woman was cleaning out the insides of a turkey, apparently preparing to broil it. Hermione cringed inwardly at the sight. 

Her toast soon popped back up and Hermione smiled as she heard Draco start with surprise at the sound. After buttering her toast, she walked over and seated herself as far away from him as possible. She noticed, for the first time, the half-empty liquor bottle and glass that sat on the table in front of them.

"You're staying?" Draco asked incredulously, his words slightly slurred together.

"I can't sleep. You'll have to be the one to leave." She took a large bite of her toast.

"Not likely, Granger. I was here first," he pouted.

"Fine, then," Hermione replied easily. "But I'm staying, too. Change the channel, though, will you?"

"Why? I like watching fat ladies baste turkeys." Draco laughed slightly and she turned to him in surprise. He ignored her and took a sip of his Scotch.

"Well I don't," she said matter-of-factly. "So change it."

"Fine." He set down his drink and fiddled with the remote control. Hermione watched as odd menus and markings appeared on the screen. 

She laughed loudly. "You don't know how to change the station?"

Draco glared at her. "Of course I know how," he said hotly.

"It's the arrows, you know."

"I knew that," he snorted, and pressed the buttons. Within a few seconds, the loud roaring of the television forced Hermione to cover her ears. The channel had still not changed. 

"The other arrows!" she cried. "Those were for volume!" The sound diminshed once more, and the picture on the screen changed quickly.

"Oh, the *other* arrows. Such clear directions, Granger."

"That's not my fault; you said you knew how. Now you've probably woken up the whole floor!" Hermione crossed her arms huffily, and watched as Draco speedily flipped through the stations. "Stop there!" she said quickly when an episode of Monty Python flashed across the screen.

"What the hell is this?" Draco asked, obviously perturbed by the fact that a man was whacking a dead parrot on a solid wooden counter. 

"Monty Python. It's very funny." Hermione smiled happily and chewed on the last slice of her toast.

Draco shook his head and took a deep drink from his glass. "Utterly ridiculous." Hermione, who had dissolved into a fit of giggles, didn't hear him. By the time the third skit began, which involved vikings in a cafe, he had had enough. "I'm changing it."

"Just wait a few minutes. This is a good one."

He sighed, and left the silly show on, to Hermione's surprise, though she attributed his change of heart to the large amount of alcohol he had consumed.. A moment later he asked, "What the hell is spam?"

She turned to him. "It's... well, it's processed meat. You buy it in a tin."

Draco seemed mildly interested. "I should try it."

"You wouldn't like it."

"How do you know, Mudblood?" he sneered, and spontaneously stalked towards the kitchen unit. He opened a cupboard and thoroughly searched for something. He finally held up a dark blue tin triumphantly.

Hermione stared at him. "That's not your spam."

"I'm living dangerously." He opened the tin swiftly and grabbed a spoon out of a close-by drawer. "I want to try it." He dipped in his spoon and looked uncertainly at the lump of discoloured meat.

Hermione walked over to the counter and sat on a barstool across from him. "You won't like it, trust me."

With a look of utter defiance, Draco stuck the spoon in his mouth and chewed on the spam. After swallowing he said, "I like it." He took another spoonful and ate it thoughtfully. 

Hermione watched him, somehow fascinated. Spoiled brat Draco Malfoy enjoyed processed foods. A question quickly formed in her mind. "Malfoy, why are you here."

Draco looked at her, taken aback by the question. He swallowed and mimicked her. "Why are you here?"

"I asked you first."

"Fine," he sighed, and continued briskly. "Father died, mother took all the money. And you?"

"Parents terrified for my safety," she replied in the same unfeeling manner. 

They were both silent, the only sound in the room was the vikings' spam song rising from the television set. Draco was uncomfortable. Maybe it was because he was too comfortable with Hermione. Or perhaps it was the lump of spam that had lodged itself to the roof of his mouth. 

"Can I have some?" she asked innocently.

Draco paused and, upon reflection, responded in the only way that seemed natural to him. "I wouldn't want your dirty mouth touching my food, Mudblood." He sniggered at his own wit.

Hermione took a deep breath and ignored the sting of his hateful words. She was not completely shocked by Draco's behaviour. "I guess some things never change, Malfoy. You're still the same ass you've always been. I've lost my appetite." She stalked off to her room. 

Draco stared after her. He wasn't hungry anymore either, due to a strange feeling in stomach. He wasn't sure exactly what it was. Draco set down his tin of spam, leaving it open on the counter with his spoon sticking out of it. He entered the hallway and fell in step behind Hermione's pajama-clad form. 

She stopped suddenly and turned around. "Are you following me?" she asked angrily.

"I'd have better things to do, Granger. I'm going to my room."

"So am I." Hermione whipped back around and kept walking. She stopped in front of door 347. Draco stopped directly behind her. She turned once more and watched, in horror, as Draco entered the room straight across from her own. 

Hermione Granger was in hell. 

*******

A/N: So I hope you liked it; I know it was really short considering the long wait. Next chapter will be longer I promise!! So, I'm VERY sorry, but I had: piano practicing, was behind in school-work, voice, teaching 13 students every week, had to play for a dinner theatre, played for four church services, theory classes, harmony classes, had to maintain somewhat of a social life, trying to get in better shape, planning a concert and promoting it, and trying to deal with a friend who was mad at me. Yup, that was my month and a half. I hope your's was less stressful! Anyway, I hope to get the next chapter up within a week (no promises!). Thanks so much to my faithful readers; I'm sorry to put you through such a long no-updating period. 

Thank you to: angelover41, Mina-chan2, Kyra3, FoxyChic4u, Sam8, purpledaisey, Crissy Lang, Draco_Fan, SquorpianLady, Irish Lass1, RaeJen INC (Don't worry, the story will get finished, however long it takes. I won't stop after a few chapters! :)) I love reading your reviews everybody!

So thank you again, and I hope I haven't lost too many people because of the length of time I took to update. So please be patient... and review! Especially if you've been reading this and haven't done so yet; I accept annonymous ones, so any comments are very much appreciated!

MI


End file.
